Broken Constellations
by Moonbeam Starburst
Summary: After a year, Leah and Jacob met again. Will they finally get their happy ending? Or just continue pretending so that other parties won't be hurt? Read the sequel of Lee's Adventure to find out. Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, combing my short hair to look a little presentable for Alec. Since I became a werewolf, I had to keep my hair shorter. Good thing I can pull off a bob. I ran downstairs after I brushed my teeth and found no one is in the house. Seth left a note in the fridge that he will be hanging out with Samantha today. Alec was nowhere to be seen, I guess he's busy from all the dirty work that old haggy vampires wants him to do.

I cooked myself a nice breakfast and ate. I washed the dishes and find myself on our porch after. This porch was too memorable. Every drama happened here, well almost every drama. I traced the wood with my fingers and instantly turned around because I felt someone was watching me. And there, I saw a familiar face, it was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I shouted, running to him and embracing him tight.

"Lee." He said quietly, as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"How are you? It's been, what? A year? Heard that Renesmee is all grown up and sulking over you." I said as I poke his arm.

"Yeah, well, the day I left you, I never came back. I learned how to control my imprint, and maybe as long as I'm not around her, I'll be okay." He grinned.

"Well, I guess that those things about us imprinting on each other was just a bunch of baloney right? – I laughed – but why run away from her? Why are you fighting the feeling?" I asked.

"It was never a baloney that I was deeply in love with you, and I am fighting the imprint because I still am." Jacob sighed, as he jumped through the porch.

"You do know that I'm still with Alec, and its no use to say that we have all the time in the world, cause probably you'll just wait for something that will … never happen." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not waiting for anything in return, Lee. Just let me love you, and I'm okay with that." He kissed my cheek and started to walk away. I didn't say anything. I know that the words will come out of my mouth in this moment was going to create trouble, and it will just hurt him more. So as much as I wanted to say that I love him back, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

I sit down at the staircase and waited for Seth and Alec to come home. Seth bangs the door as if he won the lottery. I've never saw him so happy since forever.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked.

"I saw Jacob, JACOB! He was here again. I'm just glad to see him back. Why are you there? Where is Alec?" He replied as he sat down beside me.

"I don't know, he hasn't come back since last night. Maybe he's busy."

"Oh, have you seen Jacob yet? I told him I'll hang out at his place tonight, that I'm just going to change clothes. He said he'll pick me up. Why don't you come with us?" Seth asked.

"Will it be okay?"

"Of course, since when did you feel left out sister?" He chuckled, as he messed my hair.

I changed my clothes and hurried downstairs. I think Alec won't' be here for the night. I'll just leave a note. Jake was already there, he was wearing his favorite leather jacket. He was still as gorgeous as before. I smiled at him and walked to the kitchen, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Alec, then posted it on the fridge.

"Leeeee-ah!" Seth called.

"Coming!" I said, walking back to the front door. I locked it and followed the boys to Jake's truck. I think this was the truck he told me about that one day he will buy, and I guess it was already a dream come true. I traced the back of the truck, "Finally! It's rad." I said, holding a thumb up.

"Thanks." He smiled.

We hit the road and it didn't take ten minutes to reach Jake's place. It was still like before and I guess Billy is still around. We got down the truck and Seth ran down to the door. I took a deep breath because I know I was alone with Jake, this was making me nervous even if it just lasted for seconds. I waited for Jake in their front door as he parked the car inside their garage. I looked around to see if someone is watching and all I saw is the dark forest that was surrounding the house. I think I was just paranoid. Jake walked towards me and wrapped his arm on my shoulder. I chuckled and pinched his cheek. We didn't sleep, I guess. I watched Seth and Jake as they play these wrestling games. It was just like the old times. When Seth was already asleep, we just hang out at his room as he tells me stories about what happened to him the past year when he was gone. He said he tried to look for other girls and even considered going back to Renesmee, but then he said it'll be hard to keep his attention to her when he has feelings for someone else, which is me.

"It's not fair for Nessie." He shake his head.

"I see. If we could just control our feelings that easy, this will be a beautiful world." I chortled, and finished my hot chocolate. "I was planning to sleep, but – I said as I point out the window – I guess the sun is out again."

"Yeah, sorry to bother you Lee."

"Not really a problem. I mean you've been gone for so long, it was worth it. I didn't know you could be that adventurous." I laughed.

"It was amazing, and would've been more amazing if you were with me." He said in a low voice.

"Everything's going to be okay. I gotta go. I think Seth is big enough to find his way home. See you later." I said, as I give him a quick hug.


	2. Chapter 2

I open the door and go straight to my bedroom. It's nice to be on my own bed. I thought of Jake, being around us again, realizing things will be more complicated now. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin and tried to fall asleep. But like before, it takes great exhaustion to make me sleep. So it was just an epic failure. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I let the water running and remove all my clothing. I took a shower and get dressed. I was combing my hair when I heard a knock on our door. I immediately thought of Seth, but why would he knock? I ran downstairs and open the door, it was Jane.

"Jane? Can I help you?" I asked.

She flashed her wicked grin and handed an envelope to me. "I believe Alec wants you to have this."

"Thank you, Jane. Would you like to come in?"

"No, thank you. I better go." She said as she walked away with her wicked grin.

I looked at the letter, it was in a small white envelope with a Volturi crest. I tear the envelope carefully and recognized Alec's handwriting. It was just a short note, saying that we can't be together anymore. And that's it, without anything, without a worthy explanation. My legs weaken, and next thing I know I was already sitting on the floor, and tears are bursting out of my eyes. Somewhere deep in my heart, I thought this will happen, but I never thought that it'd be so soon. It feels like my heart is tearing apart and I can't do anything about it, I can't do anything right now to make him stay or change his mind. I stare blankly at the letter and next thing I know, I was already on my bed, and Jake was on the chair beside it, probably taking a nap because his eyes are close. I tried to get up my body was tired all over, that I can't even sit down. Jake instantly woke up then, he must felt that I'm already awake.

"Leah, are you okay?" He said while sitting on the side of my bed, removing the hair off my face.

"I'm fine, I knew this would happen." I said, faking a smile.

"I knew you all my life Lee, so you do know that I know when you're faking it." He smiled.

"Shut up. I've been dumped, moron. And I think I'm too old for weeping all over my bed sheets. I've been here remember? I just need to figure out how I can get out of here again." I chuckled.

"I know you'll do fine, and since you said you're too old for this stuff, get up now." He tried pulling me up, but my body was so weak that I fell down my bed again.

"It's no use, my body hurts." I said.

"Well, desperate times needs desperate measures." He chuckled and carried me on his arms. He looks in my tired eyes and smiled. I'm glad that he's here, after all no one can be the best company but your best friend. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slightly close my eyes as he kissed my forehead. And in that moment, the door swing opened.

"Yo guys, pizza's here. And please stop all that, it makes me wanna throw up." Seth said as he instantly walked out of the room. Jake carried me downstairs and lands me on the couch. Seth and Jake was too incredibly nice to have a movie marathon night with me, I think they are dying slowly because of the chick flicks that we've been watching, but overall it was fun.

Next morning, I woke up in the couch with Seth and Jake still sound asleep, I wish I have a camera to see them snoring and drooling on each other but unfortunately, I don't have. I got up and look for something to cook in the fridge. As I toss up pancakes and bacon for my two monsters and before I know it, one was already awake. Jake walked to the kitchen while rubbing his eyes.

"Good Morning, Alpha." I said, smiling.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, I feel so much better now. Breakfast?" I said, throwing one plate across him.

"Whoa! – He said as he catches the plate – You know I'd love to, but I gotta go home and clean up. I think Nessie is expecting me today."

"Oh, sure. Good luck." I said.

"Thanks, I need that. I'll drop by again later tonight." He said, giving me a wink.

I smiled while I watch him walk away, and then sighed. I just have to accept the fact that I made a choice, and now, realizing that my choice was wrong, I got to face my consequences and this is one of them.

"You are so busted!" Seth laughed and jumped on the chair.

"I'd really hate you if you're not my brother you know." I said, as I tossed food on his plate.

"But I am, so sucks for you." He said while chewing his food.

"What will I do without you?" I smiled as I messed his hair.

I stayed at home the afternoon and when I saw the sunset, I walked out the door and jumps through the trees. I didn't shift to my wolf form because I wanna keep my clothes, but I can still run pretty fast. I climb into the tree where Jake and I used to watch the sunset and enjoyed the view all alone. As the sunlight flashes through my eyes, I can still imagine Alec's perfect skin sparkling in the sunlight and how his cold built compliment on my scorching skin. I just sighed and realize that I should never think about those stuff and just move on. As the sunset continues, I felt someone on the ground. I look down and there was Jake.

"I figured you'd be here." He said as he jumped through the branch I was on. I look at him and he smiled at me. He was topless, maybe he shifted into his wolf form earlier. His body glowed in the sunlight. He was there, just perfect.

"I'm always here, this place calms me down." I smirked. He looks at me and slides his left arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched the sun as it slowly disappears.

"I love you, Lee." He whispered on my ear and planted a kiss on my forehead.

I closed my eyes and tried to just feel his body on mine, "I don't wanna say anything, Jake. I don't wanna be unfair to you. You're just perfect, and what we have now is more than enough for me. I want you, alright. But please give me more time to need you." I said as I look up to him, his eyes were staring right through mine.

"Whatever you please, baby." He said as he pecked on my cheek.

"Baby? That gave me goosebumps." I laughed as I gave him a tight hug. As the darkness spread over La Push, all I think of is I can never be any happier to have him by my side.


End file.
